Healing a Broken Heart
by the bigshot
Summary: A boy has his heart shattered by who he thought was the love of his life, but his Braixen and Delphox are always there to pick up the broken pieces. Human x Delphox/Braixen lemon.
"That lying…no good…back-stabbing…son-of-a-bitch" a young man yelled in anger, delivering a strong punch to a tall oak tree after every rage fueled word. He let his fist inside of the crater that his violent outburst had left in its side. Tears welled up in his eyes and were streaming down his cheeks, falling to the dirt that was already wet from the crimson liquid dripping from his knuckles.

"I thought he was my friend…my brother" he cried and rested his head on the trunk.

" **Del** " He turned back to see his beloved Delphox standing close behind him with an expression that showed concern and worry.

"…Hey Amber…what are you doing out here?" He asked her, attempting to hide the sadness in his voice. She saw right through his act and made her way towards him.

" _Mason…what's wrong…why are you crying?_ " She asked the boy and came to a stop next to him.

"I'm fine Amber…its nothing you need to concern yourself over." He said and turned away from her so she couldn't see his tears.

" _You're my trainer Mason; it's my job to be concerned for you. If you're in pain, I will be as well"_ she told him and placed one of her paws on his shoulder. Her touch was what it took to make him break down completely and throw his arms around her and bury his face into her neck. She was shocked by her trainer's sudden breakdown, but recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around the crying human.

"Kasey cheated on me…with John" he sobbed, his voice muffled by her fur. Amber's eyes shot open in surprise and her teeth clenched together in anger. He treated that girl like a queen since they started dating, and this is how she repays him; Taking his heart and treating it like a plaything before crushing it into dust beneath her feet.

Amber tightened her hold on Mason and nuzzled his cheek caringly. She hated seeing her trainer in pain, physically or emotionally, and always did everything she could to keep him safe. She just couldn't understand why anyone would hurt such a kind and caring person.

" _I know it hurts master…I'm sorry I let this happen to you."_

"You don't need to be sorry…it's not your fault…there's no way you could have known she would do this" he said, his face still hidden in the crook of her neck.

" _It is my fault master…I knew that girl was nothing but trouble…but I did nothing and let you get set up for heartbreak."_ Mason pushed away from her slowly and looked into her deep crimson eyes with his own dark brown.

"I don't blame you Amber…and you shouldn't be blaming yourself" he smiled. The Delphox gave him one of her own and took his hands into hers.

" _Let's get back home; I need to fix the damage you did to yourself."_ He agreed with her and made to start the small hike home when his knees suddenly buckled and he began falling to the ground. Amber caught him just in time and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Thanks for the save…guess the adrenalines finally worn off" he laughed and put an arm over her shoulders. "Think you could help me out again?"

She was happy to oblige and placed a paw on his side to secure him to her before moving through the small forest with him. He was fine for the first few minutes of walking until his vision started fading out and he got very lightheaded.

" _Master!"_ She exclaimed after feeling Mason go limp in her arms.

"I'm fine…just exhausted." His voice was weak and, no matter how hard he tried, his body refused to move another inch. Amber picked him up and continued walking out of the woods and, despite all of his protests, refused to let him go.

" _You're more than just tired master. You've already gone through a tremendous emotional shock and the physical trauma you have given yourself has made you lose too much blood. We need to get you home quickly so you can rest and I can treat your injuries."_ He still tried to make her put him down so he could walk on his own.

"I'm fine Amber…I swear I can…make it without…you carrying me" he told her with a feeble groan.

" _Please Master, let me help you"_ she begged him. He paused when he heard the desperation in her voice and stopped his struggling. He was silent as he mentally argued with himself until sighing in defeat and letting her carry him the rest of the way home. She silently cheered in victory and joy as she passed the tree line and neared a small cabin only a few yards away.

" _Almost there master…master?"_ She turned her eyes to her silent companion and saw him fast asleep. She smiled down at him and climbed the steps to the already open door.

'Guess I forgot to close it' she said to herself as she stepped through the doorway, using her physic abilities to shut it behind her, and set Mason down onto the livingroom couch. She grabbed the first-aid kit and filled a large bowl with some warm water before returning to him and getting to work.

[I swear I'm going to fry that bitch the first chance I get] she growled under her breath while she held Masons knuckles over the water and used a small rag to clean all the dirt and blood from them.

[Sis…is that you?]

Amber turned her attention to the staircase and saw her Claire climbing down. The Braixen look a little peeved at her older sibling for waking her up in the middle of the night, but instantly turned worried when she saw the bowl of bloody water on the table.

[Mason!] She shouted in near panic and ran up to her unconscious trainer. She was stopped just short of him by a strong hand blocking her path.

[Do not disturb him, he needs to rest, I will tell you what happened later. Right now I need you to cook something warm for him to eat while I clean his wounds.] Claire didn't look happy about her sister ordering her around, but did as she was told and stepped away into the kitchen. Amber went back to tending to her human and began wrapping his hands with the gauze after the bleeding had stopped and the wound was thoroughly cleansed.

'There you go Mason…all fixed up.' She ran a paw through his jet black hair and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

'Oh Mason…if you only knew' she mentally sighed. She never would admit it to anyone, but she always saw him as something more than a trainer. She has ever since he picked her as his starter five years ago. Each day she watched as dozens of kids came through those laboratory doors and completely ignored the two little Fennekins sitting there as they chose Froakie or Chespin as their starters.

That is until they met him.

[I'll never forget that day…you were the only one that showed us any kindness besides the Professor] she said while stroking his cheek softly. Claire returned to the livingroom after a few minutes with a bowl of steaming broth.

[Is he going to be alright?] She asked while stirring the soup to help cool it down enough for him to eat.

[Yes, he just needs us to help him recover from the pain that was inflicted on his heart.] Claire looked to her with confusion.

[His heart?] Amber answered her with a nod. [Was it that little whore he's been seeing?] She nodded once again and placed a paw over his heart.

[His resilience amazes me…all of the pain, sadness, and heartache he's endured...it's truly a miracle that he hasn't broken down completely.] She lifted his head and sat down so she could place it on her lap.

[Yeah…but we've always been there for him.] She brought the bowl to his mouth and slowly poured it past his lips.

[When do you think he's going to wake up?] She asked as Mason drained the bowl surprisingly quickly.

[I don't know…we just have to wait and see] She answered and watched as her sister put the now empty bowl to the side and crawled on top of him, nuzzling into his chest and tickling his nose with her fuzzy ears. She felt his arm come over her back and hug her lightly, making her purr in satisfaction.

"You won't have to wait long" Mason said and cracked one eye open to see their surprised faces.

" _Well you never cease to amaze me…didn't think you would wake up for at least a few more hours."_ He smiled up at her and lifted a hand to her cheek, delicately rubbing the large tuft of fur around her large ears.

"Does that really surprise you? You should know by now that it's going to a lot more than losing a bit of blood and energy to keep me down." She smiled at his comment and took his hand in hers, nuzzling it gently.

" _Are you going to be alright?"_ She asked him caringly. He closed his eye back and laid there silently, still holding his loving pokemon, before answering her.

"…It's gonna hurt for a while…but it doesn't as much as it did" he told her calmly and attempted to get to his feet, but was prevented from doing so when both of the fox pokemon forced him back down.

" _Oh no you don't mister, you aren't going anywhere, you need to rest for now"_ Amber said and practically picked him up, causing Claire to roll of him, and hugged him tightly.

[Hey, what the big idea!] Claire growled and glared at her sister with eyes that could kill.

[Sorry, you snooze you lose] she said childishly, sticking her tongue out at her sister, and pulled Mason into her lap.

[But you've been with him all day, it's my turn] she whined, getting a laugh from the older sibling.

[Relax Claire, you know I would never keep him all to myself, there's no need to be pitching a fit.] Amber patted the empty cushion next to them and Claire quickly took her place on the other side of the pair. She put her arms around her trainer, that now seemed to disappear within the mass of orange, red, and black fur, and cuddled up against him.

[I'm not pitching a fit; I just want to be close to my soon-to-be mate] Claire said and grinned up at her sister.

[You mean my mate] she replied and hugged Mason tighter.

Mason chuckled quietly and listened to the continuing argument with a light blush. He might not have been able to understand them, but he knew exactly what they were talking about. The signs were obvious, he was just afraid of what people would think about him having that kind of relationship with his pokemon. He could get away with it easily in the town, what worried him was the police.

The punishment for pokephilia in Kalos was a hefty jail sentence and the permanent suspension of your trainer license. Worst of all was that they would take your pokemon away and you'll never see them again.'

'It's too much of a risk…I ain't even worried about going to jail…but I can't live without these two' he told himself, then that little voice in the back of his head decided to give its two cents.

'You're really going to let the law dictate who you can and can't love?' it asked him questioningly.

'What if the police find out, I love them too much to risk losing them forever?'

'Then you fight for them, do what you think is right, your no coward are you.'

'No…but-'

'But nothing; It's time for you to quit acting like a sniveling little pussy and be a man.'

He knew it wasn't healthy to be having these conversations with himself, but sometimes that voice makes a good point. He needed to stop being concerned with all of the risks and listen to his heart.

'Heart's gotten me into enough trouble as it is.'

" _Then you just weren't listening to it correctly."_ He almost shouted from the sudden appearance of Amber's voice in his head and looked up to his two smiling foxes.

"…How much of that did you hear?" He asked, cheeks red with embarrassment.

" _Enough…is that really how you feel about us Mason?"_ He nodded to her, making Claire nearly squeal in joy.

[Oh Mason!] She yelled and, without warning, planted her muzzle right on his lips. His eyes shot open from shock and his body tensed up, but he soon relaxed and let his eyes close slowly as he returned her affections in full. The kiss was quite a new experience for him, the short fur around her lips tickled his skin and the warmth of her breath on his skin was very relaxing. He tongue prodded his lips, seeking entrance to the confines of his mouth. He granted her request and opened up, allowing the smooth appendage to entangle itself with his own. They wrestled for dominance as he held her head in place and her paws ran up and down his sides. They kept at this until the need for air became too great and they reluctantly separated.

"Well…that was…unexpected" he laughed between breaths.

 _Don't forget about me master"_ he heard Amber say and lift his head up before drawing him into another love filled kiss. Claire's nimble fingers explored the bare skin under his shirt and lifted the cloth off of him and Amber broke the kiss to hastily remove the garment and toss it to the side. She pushed him onto his back so she was lying on top of him and continued their heated make-out session. Everything he wore under his belt was nearly torn off and added to the pile, leaving him completely exposed to the lust filled eyes of his pokemon.

[My, my, so this is what you've been hiding from us master] Claire growled and held his 7-inch manhood with her paw. She stroked it slowly, leaning her head down to it and taking a deep whiff of his scent. She grinned up at him and he threw his head back when he felt Claire take him into her jaws. He gripped the cushions under his hands as Claire licked and sucked on his cock with surprising expertise.

" _Enjoying yourself master?"_ Amber asked huskily and kissed along his neck, nipping his tender skin lightly. He was about to answer her, but was rendered speechless after Claire took the rest of his length into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed around his cock and purred, giving him an all new sensation entirely.

"Claire…I'm gonna-" was all he was able to say before he released into the Braixen's hungry muzzle. She murred in delight as the salty sweet taste of his seed hit her tongue and the back of her throat. She made sure that not a single drop escaped as she gulped down all that he gave to her. She licked him clean before taking his spit-covered member from her muzzle and smiling up to him.

 _Ready for round two?"_ Amber asked before switching places with her sister and stroking him back to prominence. _"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment."_ She kissed his tip lightly and climbed up over him so his manhood poked at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, receiving a smile and a nod from his Delphox. He smiled back and let her place her paws on his chest as she lowered herself onto him. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned out in both pain and pleasure as he parted her lips and sank deeper into her tunnel until he was fully hilted inside of her. He bit his lip as the warmth and tightness of her walls enveloped his length and made him fight down the urge to cum on the spot.

"You alright sweetie?" He rubbed her cheek and scratched her chin.

" _Yes…j-just…give me a minute."_ He nodded and picked himself off of the couch and kissed her along her jaws while she adjusted to his size. The pain she felt was soon gone and she pushed him onto his back before slowly raising her hips, leaving only the tip inside her, and dropping back down, taking all of him in at once. She groaned from the pleasure and soon found herself bouncing on his dick like a bitch in heat.

"Claire…come here" he ordered the Braixen after seeing her rubbing herself with a paw while she watched the heated act in front of her. She did as commanded and walked over to her trainer, getting up onto the couch and positioning herself so he got a full view of her swollen sex.

[Master!] She gasped and moaned when she felt his tongue licking at her sex. He swirled his tongue around her dripping cunt and pushed into her folds, getting more moans from the vixen. She pushed his head against her womanhood, trying to get as much of his tongue inside of her as possible, while he held her hips and pulled her down to him, plunging his tongue as far it would go into her passage.

" _Master…I…won't last much…longer"_ Amber said between her pleasured groans. He got an idea and moved his hands under their tails. Their breath got caught in their throats when they felt him teasing their virgin tail-holes with his fingers covered slick in Claire's juices.

They couldn't keep hold down their pleasure filled screams after he pushed a digit into their rears. He pulled his tongue out of Claire and put his lips around her sensitive clit and licked at it while thrusting into Amber's tight pussy. He felt the pressure in his groin reach the breaking point and hilted into the Delphox, releasing his load deep into her womb. The warmth of his cum inside her was too much and made her reach her peak while Claire let out another scream, signaling her orgasm.

Claire climbed down to his side, snuggling beside her mate, and Amber laid down on top of him with his member still inside of her.

"Wish I had done that sooner" he laughed after coming down from his orgasmic high. He wondered why he didn't get a response and looked down to see both the girls sleeping peacefully with content smiles on their faces. He grinned and shook his head before hugging them to him.

'Looks like I'm taking a chance I never thought I would' he told himself and kissed them both behind their ears, relaxing under their warm, furry, bodies.

'Screw Kasey…screw John…I don't need either of them…as long as these two are with me, I can take anything the world throws at me.'

"I love you my sweet little foxes." He said and cuddled up under them.

[ _"We love you too"_ ] They both said and held him close before falling into a blissful slumber with their new mate.


End file.
